Kaielek Games
by Daine from Snowdale
Summary: just a very fluffy oneshot the group is on a camping trip and bored so they start a game of truth or dare. ZanderXAida with slight undertones of KoleXAida (i don't particularly like Faelearn or Jace sorry) mentions sex and slight swearing.


Kaielek games

'is there anything we can do?' I complained I wanted non human games but only Jace had ideas for games and it was boring me but on the up side Kole and Zander were trying to pretend they weren't fighting over me, but they obviously were.

'I got an old Lith/Keilek game it's been changed - the name - but the name is Truth or Dare' Kole said standing up.

'oh cool how do you play' I say making Zander scowl I like making boys jealous especially the ones I like I'll make him think I like Kole for a bit until well we'll see...

'everyone agrees on a punishment that will take place when someone chickens out on a dare, one person will pick another and say truth or dare that person picks one, truth the first person asks a question and second person must answer truthfully, or second person picks dare and they must do a dare that person one picks, they chicken out and they do the punishment.' ooh sounds fun I hope... 'what will the punishment be?' I ask

'how about the loser has to... wear jaces sweaty armour' Kole says 'hey!' Jace doesn't like it but we all like it apart from him yay! Or boo..? 'why doesn't umm... Sky start.' Tillie says everyone nods.

'okay Zander truth or dare?' oh my god he picked truth.

'truth.' he says

'why when Jace got in the way of our old mission did you threaten to burn him heal him and burn him again if he ever back stabbed Aida again?'

'uhhh... I- it's hard to explain.'

'now truth or dare... Tillie'

'dare please Zander' Tillie says.

'I dare you to go over to the village and run around yelling "I'm a headless chicken"'

'okay this sounds fun' yeah to watch Til you're silly

'let's go then' you go girl! She walks to the street she is now a metre from Anissa's tailor shop an...

'I'M A HEADLESS CKICKEN I'M A HEADLESS CHICKEN I'M A HEADLESS CKICKEN' she just ran past the blacksmith and back and now she's running to falcons and back! this woman though! she is... wow!

'truth or dare Kole!' she yells ow my head.

'that hurt my head Til not only the screaming which is like ten time louder for Kaieleks but the yelling _please_ quiet down. Also dare that also sounded fun apart from my headache.' Kole says. wow he sounds confident

'I dare you to go up to the next person you hear and say "I love you Ms bunny" an jump up and down.' ooohhh brutal he is walking over to some girl 'hi Mr!' she says 'I love you ms bunny' ohmygodthatwassofunny he is jumping up and down you should see the girls face she has no idea how to feel confused or scared.

Kole is so silly, I love Til that was the best dare ever!

'Truth or dare Aida?' Kole asks.

'Dare, thank you!' He is wincing ( A/N ;) )

' I dare you to pick the nearest boy to you and kiss him.'

oh no oh no oh no! Faelearn is next to me and my only other option is Zande-

Scratch that Faelearn just ran away. Oh well it's now Jace or Zander I think- yes Jace has joined Fealearn.

'umm... well since Jace and Fealearn obviously don't want to kiss me...' oh. my. God! Zander is walking over to me I have no idea what I am doing but … ohhhh that felt soooooo goooooodddd he is kissing me and I'm just pulling him back by his shirt every time he moves.

 **Zander POV**

'I dare you to pick the nearest boy to you and kiss him.' great this is my chance to see if she will pick me over that... _Kole._

'ummmm... I guess since Fealearn and Jace obviously don't to kiss me...'

I have no idea what I'm doing I'm just walking to her and lowering my head and kissing her I try to pull back but she grabs my shirt and pulls me down again this is the best kiss ever but I can't let her know I think so or else well I don't know she might start hating me or love me back and I could hurt her.

 **Aida POV**

he pulled back frowning what?! I'm going to cry! oh! I go I run to the forest deeper and deeper I just sit down on a rock and cry he doesn't love me he never did he just did it cause he was closest to me I thought he loved me I thought he was the one I thought _I_ loved him!

 **Kole POV**

I gave her that dare so she would show me which one out of me and Zander she liked best but she made out with Zander and then he pulled back and she ran off crying Zander in now standing there and no-one is moving I need to ask Tillie or Sky what Zander is doing I can't tell any more my ears are ringing and I feel like I should I be staring off in the direction Aida ran off to but really I need to know what Zanders reaction was … now where was Tillie...

 **Zander POV**

oh noohnoohnoohno that was the worst mistake _ever!_ Aida will hate me and now Kole has gone over to see if she is okay _I_ should be the one seeing if she's okay but it's obvious that I shouldn't I'll go later with Sky and Til.

 **Aida POV**

oh no someone is coming please make it not Zander or Kole oh damn it's Kole

' h-hi Aida' he didn't plan this out well did he.

'Hello' I sob

'are you okay?' he asks can't he hear my crying? Oh of cause he can.

'yes I'm just dandy having your heart broken is the best ever!' I say extremely sarcastic-y. He sit down next to me and puts his hand under my chin and kisses my nose.

'I die a thousand deaths every time you cry please don't.' he told me that before remember?

'thank you Kole it means a lot to me can I be on my own please?'

'of course mi- Aida.' I start giggling typical Kole.

He walks of smiling he's happy, I'm happy he's happy... why'd that sound soooo... cheesy?

Oh great Blander's here, no? Oh well I'll find a better nickname later. For now to deal with the heart breaker.

'I- Aida I'm so sorry I- it's just- I... love you but... I guess...'

He loves me? By the old kings please let him still love me.

'I- I'm sorry I just thought...' by the old kings I sound like him now!

He walks over to me and leans down towards me.

'I love you forever and always don't you ever forget that.' he leans down I little more and his lips brush mine he pulls back slowly.

'no!' I moan and pull him down on me we lie down kissing more and more.

'uhhh Zander!' I moan again as I pull an I shirt, oh Eannailove this man- moon elf oh what ever. I love him.

He pulls of my bluish green skirt which goes mid thigh and my strapless leather top in an instant and my underpants without slowing I am doing the same with his clothes though ohhh...

 **Kole POV**

I hear them, Aida and Zander it's easy to tell what they are doing and really I don't want to know. Aida is my goddess but I'll never be her god. oh well I might go for a walk... as far _away_ from them as possible.

 **Tillie POV**

well it's now me Sky, Fealearn and Jace,Kole just walked off after sitting there for five minutes looking very disgusted

'soooo.' I say

'ummm...' Fealearn replies oh he is such a rainbow sometimes.

'well why don't we continue the game.' Sky says

'okay i'll play Aida' I say

'truth or dare... Sky?'

 **Aida** **POV**

'I have never – you know... that was amazing Zander I love you so much.' well that's one way to start a conversation after the most sexy half hour of your life – literally.

'yeah I love you too. Will you be my... Girlfriend?' oh he is so cute when he blushes

'YESS!' I yell jumping on him and kissing him again. Unfourtunatly I was so sore I fell off. Oops.

 **A/N so there you go I have no editor so all mistakes are my own I don't own Ascension that belongs to Rinmaru games I love Zander and Kole so I had no idea where this was going oh well I might do more funny oneshots but for now R/R and stuff! Bye**

 **-Daine from Snowdale**


End file.
